Si no te hubieras ido
by Andy-B-Fan
Summary: Sirius Black is dead. What does think three persons about his death? Songfic [complete]


**"Si no te hubieras ido"**

**Part 1 of 1**

**Disclaimer:** The people in this story and song ("Si no te hubieras ido") aren't mine. I don't get any money from this story.

_**Si no te hubieras ido**_

_Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer, despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer __  
__me espera otro día por vivir sin ti __  
__el espejo no miente __  
__me veo tan diferente, __  
__me haces falta tú. _

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual, __  
__el ritmo de la vida me parece mal __  
__era tan diferente cuando estabas tú, __  
__sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú. _

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar __  
__el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti __  
__y no sé dónde estás __  
__si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz. _

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar __  
__el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti __  
__y no sé dónde estás __  
__si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz. _

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual, __  
__el ritmo de la vida me parece mal __  
__era tan diferente cuando estabas tú, __  
__sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú. _

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar __  
__el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti __  
__y no sé dónde estás __  
__si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz _

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar..._

* * *

**Remus Lupin's P.O.V.:**

_I miss you more than ever before and don't know what I should do.__  
__I awaken and in the dawn I am reminded of you.__  
__Another day without you goes past.__  
__The moon doesn't lie, I see differently, I need you awfully._

Sirius, why?

Answer me, damn it!

I have now lost you for a second time. However, this time for always! It makes me unhappy to think that you will never be able to celebrate Voldemort's downfall, and that we will.

Harry, at the pain to have lost you, shatters. We others, therefore the decoration, have given up hope.

When you arrived after Azkaban it was a solace to know that you did not betray Lily and James.

However, during this one night, in which it became clear me that it was Peter who had delivered our best friends to Voldemort, I was so happy, but no longer is it so. I had had my best friend back again only to lose you once more, and this time my loss weighs heavier.

I hardly sleep. If I do find sleep then I dream your death, or am reminded of our schooldays. Every day moves slowly, and every day is just as desolate as the prior.

It is almost the full moon - the first for a long time without you. I know already that The Transformation is dreadful. It was agreeable with you at my side. I forgot fully and completely that I am a Werewolf. However now...

* * *

**Molly Weasley's P.O.V.:**

_People come and go, always the same.__  
__The rhythm of the life seems to be incorrect.__  
__It was different when you were here.__  
__Yes, it was different when you were here._

I didn't like you, and I have never tried to be secretive about it. However, I respected you.

I saw many members of the decoration already dying. I have always tried to ignore it. I didn't know any of them, therefore it was not always especially hard to do. However, with you, it was something else!

We all noticed how Harry suffers from his relatives. Before you, he had no one, but us - the Weasleys, Hermione, and Albus. However, should we have already organized a different home for Harry? I gave year for year of effort with me sufficiently worried about Harry. I want to be his mother that he didn't have for 10 years of his life. I must confess that I have failed. Arthur and I will never be able to replace his parents. Actually, we don't want to be literarily that at all, but we do want to take care of him like parents.

Sirius, you have persuaded Harry to live!

He has fought for a home! He wanted to live with you, and accept you as his surrogate father!

He was such a happy boy.

You stood by Harry after he faced Voldemort in his fourth year. That alone has brought him to live on! For two wonderful years, Harry has continued to live, and that thanks to you! I should have told you that before you died.

I am afraid... for Harry. He will shatter never seeing you again.

* * *

**Harry Potter's P.O.V.:**

_There is nothing harder to do than live without you.__  
__Our lost time waits for us.__  
__My spirit searches for you,__  
__But it doesn't know where you are.__  
__If you had not gone I would be so happy._

Sirius...

I miss you so awfully! Where are you? I simply cannot live without you! It is even difficult to breathe thinking about you!

I should have tried harder to learn Occlumency. Then you would still be alive and with me!

A quote belonging to Shakespeare finally makes sense to me: "to be or not to be".

I have lost you, and don't want it to be this way at all!

Thus, I sit day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second... here, on the worn, smooth mattress in my room at the Dursleys and think about you.

I know I haven't eaten for a while. I think it was yesterday morning, but I am not certain. I am allowed to, for once in my life at the Dursleys to eat as I please, but I eat nothing. Alone the sight of meals are too much.

My throat has been too tight for weeks.

I write that I am doing well, but that is a lie. I do so because I don't want to endure their pitying faces.

Constantly, they talk only about me, but what about the others?

I wonder whether Lupin suffers very much?

Did Sirius to Heaven?

Will all members of the Order of the Phoenix survive this war?

Sirius, if Wormtail, the cowardly rat, had not run away what would our lives have looked like? What would it have been like if you had had a trial?

I know the answer: we both, you, Sirius Black, and I, Harry James Potter, would have been happy. Despite the ranting of war outside our door.

You gave me a feeling of security... you were my family!

Now, my family is dead...

* * *

Please review!


End file.
